Deleted Scene: Campfire
by true girlie girl
Summary: A very naughty fantasy. Rated M.


Here is some naughtier naughtiness. (Warning: adult audiences only. Rated M.)

Disclaimer: Tangled belongs to Disney.

* * *

"I mean, because here's the thing: superhuman good looks - I've always had them; born with it. But superhuman strength? Can you imagine the possibilities of this..." Eugene fantasizes.

Rapunzel twirls herself around and goes to rejoin him by the campfire, watching him with gleaming eyes. Eugene is busy adding more wood to the fire but, without even looking at her directly, he senses Rapunzel intently staring at him. He glances up to catch her eye.

"Did the magic make me prettier? I don't have a mirror on me," he laughs, knowingly being a tease.

"No, I think you look the same," Rapunzel answers, returning a subtle friendly laugh.

"Yeah, it would be difficult to improve on this face," Eugene compliments himself again.

His playful undertones have Rapunzel giggling again, and they momentarily exchange a few more flirtatious smiles.

Eugene, then, quickly stops himself and changes his expression to a more sincere smile. "I was just kidding around," he says. "We can talk about something other than magical hair for a while."

They sit by the campfire, chatting for hours, mostly about fun and frivolous things. Eugene always finds his escape in stories and he likes to tell a lot of them. He tells a few tall tales, and Rapunzel is giggling and laughing the entire time.

It is getting fairly late.

When there is a significantly long pause in their conversation, they find their eyes, once again, locked on each other. It's almost as if they're in a contest to see who will look away first, but this time, neither of them do. Eugene decides he'll hold his ground and win this time.

The duration is notable, eventually causing Rapunzel to blush. She becomes the first to finally break away from their fixed gaze. However, their moment has stirred a curiosity in her, and she bashfully moves herself closer to Eugene. She curiously looks him over from top to bottom and then back again. She becomes infatuated with his arms and starts inspecting them closely.

Eugene silently smiles to himself, a little amused by her quirky behaviour, but it all makes sense to him now. He isn't resisting her innocent touching, but he also isn't allowing any provoking thoughts to enter his mind.

She looks up at his face, again staring directly into his eyes. "I would say pretty is a good word to describe you," she says very sincerely.

He giggles a little as he smiles back, suddenly feeling guilty about his earlier flirting as it seems to have actually worked. He keeps himself collected and tells himself it's best not to give her any more ideas.

Rapunzel is deep in thought as she continues to observe him analytically.

"Your body is very different from mine." she says very matter-of-factly, studying his shoulders and chest carefully.

Eugene simply shrugs, acting as if he's indifferent and still keeping a kind smile on his face. He can't think of anything to say which is unusual for him.

Rapunzel suddenly gets excited by an idea. "Can I see you under your clothes?" she asks very directly.

Eugene's eyes widen as his eyebrows go up. "Uh... uh," he stalls as he doesn't immediately know how to answer.

"It's customary to keep one's clothes on," he finally replies politely, being the gentleman that he is.

"Yeah, I figured that much," she says, "but you can trust me— you don't have to be secretive."

"It's no secret what's under my clothes — I'm a man."

"I've never seen a man before— I mean, well I see you now, but I've never fully seen a man."

"You will when the time is right."

"How about now?" she asks again, sounding almost seductive.

 _She acts so childlike but she is not a child_ , he contemplates. He feels it is unfair that she's been treated like a child when she is of an age where she has natural desires that shouldn't be supressed. It's not fair to pretend like she doesn't have physical wants. She doesn't deserve to be treated like a child.

But on the other hand, most informed people make a conscious decision to supress their own desires and wait for the right person. She doesn't love him; she probably doesn't understand there is a connection. Any desire she may be feeling in the moment, is purely physical.

"We can trust each other," she tells him again.

" _Trust me—_ it is something for another day," he replies.

Rapunzel doesn't seem to understand. She scoots over closer, her eyes displaying even more excitement.

"Seriously Rapunzel, no. Don't even think about it," he shakes his head. "I'm an old man."

She looks confused and a little hurt. "I just want to see you. What's wrong with that?"

Based on the tone in her voice and the expression on her face, Eugene starts to realize she is thinking nothing sexual while asking her question. It's a completely innocent request. She just wants to learn about the world; she's curious to know everything.

"Show me?" she says, her eyes sparkling with a thirst for knowledge.

Eugene feels his pulse rate quicken as he considers showing her. She is not a child and the last thing she needs is another person treating her like one, he justifies. He decides that he won't treat her like a child because she _isn't_ one. She is not a child.

He really wants her to trust him — as a friend for now. He appreciates her friendship very much, and he wants her to feel comfortable around him. She can't trust him if she feels like he is holding back or hiding something. He knows he will never take advantage of her naivety. This is perfectly harmless, he tells himself. He will just show her what she is asking to see and it will not go further than that. It's not a big deal; he knows he can control himself.

He sits and thinks and thinks.

"Alright," he finally obliges.

He casually unhooks every button and clasp and throws off everything he is wearing.

Rapunzel's eyes immediately fall on the part that is most different from her own body. Eugene remains unmoving as she curiously stares at his completely uncovered self. Her eyes grace over his entire body, and she seems very intrigued. He discovers that maybe he can't control himself as well as he thought. His body wants her and it is very obviously showing, but she doesn't understand what she sees.

Rapunzel moves closer to get a better look, studying him very intently. She reaches out and touches his sensitive area like it is no different from his hand. He is pretending that it doesn't affect him. He doesn't dare touch her. He has no intention to set off any romantic inclination. He is careful not to stimulate her in any way.

He gives her a moment and then gently pushes her away. "There you have it. Now you know what a man looks like," he says very casually while reaching for his clothes.

Rapunzel doesn't take the hint and moves herself dangerously close to him. He is becoming aware that accidental arousal in her is also dangerously close.

She senses he is breathing faster. "You're nervous?" she says.

He hates himself for letting it show. He suddenly feels stiff as he realizes he hasn't moved for a few seconds. And the way he involuntary swallows, feeling a tightness in his throat, doesn't help to hide his nervousness.

"Why?" she asks very gently.

"Well..." he starts to reply, dragging out the word to give himself time to think. "Like I said before, people don't usually undress just anywhere. I wouldn't be doing this in the streets."

Rapunzel leans in even more, their faces almost touching, and he can sense her breathing becoming deeper to match his.

"You can trust me," she assures him, trying to be comforting.

She is sensing his body and hers is starting to have the same response, even without any understanding as to why. He is starting to feel that he has made a big mistake. He should not have let her push him into this.

"Do you want to see me?" she asks, suddenly a little shy as she has quickly learned this is something forbidden.

"No, it's fine. I can use my imagination."

He instinctively looks away when she starts to loosen her dress. It feels like a violation to simply look at her. She continues to fiddle with her dress. He is not allowing himself to look up, but all his other senses tell him she is finished undressing. His curiosity eventually gets the better of him and his eyes edge upward. His eyes lock on her and he can't look away anymore. She is absolutely breathtaking. He allows himself to take in her beauty. _It's just harmless looking_ , he tells himself.

Rapunzel is motionless, watching him. "You're having a strange effect on me," she whispers as she stares at him, searching his face for answers.

She slowly looks down at herself and strokes herself between her legs. "Where is this wetness coming from?" she seems confused and blushing slightly from embarrassment.

"Don't worry, it's normal," he reassures her.

He shakes himself out of his zoned out state. "I think we should get dressed now," he delicately suggests to her as he regains some control over his thoughts. He reaches for his clothes again, but Rapunzel stops him. She loops her hair around him and pulls him in really close. He feels her quickening heartbeat against his own racing heart.

"Rapunzel, this is not a good idea," he gently warns her.

"Why?" she naively asks. "I like the feeling you give me whenever you are near me. Whenever I sense your movements, my body is changing... How are you doing that?"

"It's complicated."

Rapunzel's voice is very sensual as she tries to understand her feelings. "There is a vivid throbbing between my legs that I've never felt before," she explains as this feeling is drawing her to press herself against him, "but it's a very good feeling."

Eugene only manages inaudible noises.

"It almost feels like my body is spreading open," she says. "Is that weird?"

"No..." he guesses.

"I feel my body opening up to you. Crazy right?"

Eugene is not breathing anymore while processing her words.

It takes some effort, but he composes himself. He will firmly put an end to this, he decides. He gently guides her away, but she is like a magnet only moving toward him again. She starts to kiss him.

He breaks himself away. "Rapunzel, please, you have to stop."

"Why?"

"Just trust me for now— the explanation is too lengthy to get into right now."

She starts wrapping her legs around him.

"No, stop," he says, resisting her more vigorously.

"I don't understand why you're so worried," she says, lost in her lust.

"Trust me, Rapunzel, you don't want this."

But Rapunzel doesn't understand. She only has her innate instincts, and she's not listening. He resorts to using all his strength. He desperately tries to move away from her, but she suddenly has a powerful hold on him that he can't break away from. It's so strong that he can't move; he can't free himself.

Eugene realizes he should have known better than to trust a mystical virgin he finds in the forest.

He struggles to get her off him. Maybe the magic _does_ give her superhuman strength... or maybe his body has just gone numb and he's lost his will to push her away. He isn't sure which it is.

"No, Rapunzel!"

She slips onto him so easily, and he feels himself deeply penetrate her. The wetness in her is so intense that it feels like it might pour out. They both freeze at the realization. Rapunzel loosens her hold on him in her surprised state. Eugene is watching her face closely, trying to read her thoughts.

"Did I hurt you?" he asks with genuine concern.

"Huh?" she replies, looking confused. "When did you ever hurt me?"

He waits, staying deeply inside her, not allowing himself to move. Rapunzel still seems to be figuring out the new sensation... but Eugene realizes, she has no fears; no negative preconceptions; just her natural desire— and she desires him strongly enough that it feels perfect. She's too clueless to realize that she should be resisting him, and she seems relaxed with their connection.

However, Eugene logically knows it is very wrong to pursue this any further. The only movement he makes is to carefully pull himself out. He is still deprived and hard, but he will fix his need by himself, later.

Rapunzel is distracted by her thoughts, so Eugene takes the opportunity to get himself dressed— which he does a little deeper within the forest.

When he returns, Rapunzel is as cute as ever, sitting with her hair wrapped around herself, almost like wearing a dress.

"I really liked the way you touched me," she says. "Can you touch me like that again?" she asks longingly.

"Not tonight."

"Why?"

"There are a few things you should know before we try that again."

Rapunzel has a confused expression on her face. "Did I do something wrong?" she hesitantly asks.

"Ah, no. It was completely my own fault. I should have known better," he says, shrugging it off. "We can forget about it. But, just so you know, that kind of touching shouldn't be done with just anyone."

"Why?"

"Just trust me on this one. Don't touch someone you hardly know like that."

"Ok, I'll trust you — and I won't," she answers agreeingly.

"Good," he breathes a sigh of relief.

"Also— just one last thing..." he says. "You have your magical healing hair around yourself— that's perfect. And now, you need to sing your special song again."

"But why?" she laughs, looking up at him with bright eyes.

"Just because."

"Why?"

"Trust me," he sings in a melodic voice.

"Ok," she says, shrugging with a light laughter. She starts the song: "flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine..." The powerful hair lights up, and the shine swirls in a spiral path around her, moving all the way down her body.

Rapunzel finishes her song, and the glow fades out.

"There," Eugene says, "it's like nothing happened. You're still a virgin."

"What does that mean?" she asks. "I've never heard that word before."

"Uh... it's not important," he says. "Well— maybe some people make a big deal over it, but that's for another day."

Rapunzel stretches herself out and suddenly realizes she's tired. "It's really late. Do you think it's after midnight?" she asks.

"I hope so!" Eugene replies. "Otherwise, it would be very bad for my image."

"Why?"

"That is your favourite word, isn't it?" he smiles at her. "Because, you know, I just like to follow rules."

"What rules?"

"It's not important."

Rapunzel looks a little puzzled.

"Happy birthday, by the way," he adds.

She dazzles in awe and kisses him, sending his eyes wide open.

Eugene suddenly woke up from his dream with slobber dripping onto his face from an angry, wet horse.

* * *

 _Author's note:_

 _From a girl's point of view, Eugene's dream shows a very accurate intuition._


End file.
